Crash And Befriend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: <html><head></head>Cassy meets a new friend. Inspired by Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh movie "Blustery Day", which I don't own. Rated T for a few scares, but also includes tickles!</html>


**The inspiration for this story was the Disney movie with Winnie-the-Pooh called "Blustery Day" when Pooh first meets Tigger and the part where Tigger scares himself in the mirror, which always makes me laugh whenever I see it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Cassy. All other characters belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Crash And Befriend<strong>

The wind had been blowing all day that day and Cassy watched the trees bend in the wind and saw Rachel and Sasha get practically blown in the door by the wind.

"Whoa!" they said in unison as they pushed the door closed together, laughing a little as they took off their coats and hung them up.

"What a windy day," said Rachel.

"The forecast said it's supposed to be windy into tonight," said Cassy, coming down the stairs. "Do you think the guys will be alright coming back home?"

Before they could answer, Sasha heard a familiar engine and smiled. "Looks like Rook, Whampire, and Chromastone are here," she said.

When the aliens came in, the girls hugged them, glad that they were safe.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening that Cassy was in her room reading when suddenly, she heard a sound that sounded like a sound a cricket would make. She looked around, but didn't see anything, but the sound kept happening.<p>

It then sounded close to her door.

Curious, Cassy stood up and opened her door, looking out but not seeing anyone, but she kept hearing the sound. "Is someone there?" she asked, but no one answered her.

THUMP!

She yelped when she heard that loud thump. It sounded close. "Who is it?" she asked, hoping it was just a trick one of the others was playing.

Suddenly, something tackled her with another cricket chirp. Cassy would have screamed, but the wind got knocked out of her momentarily as she was now flat on her back and something was pinning her down. She looked and saw it was a strange creature that was mostly green, but had on a green and black suit. He looked like a cross between a grasshopper and a kangaroo.

Cassy now screamed and tried to get up, but her captor didn't let up. "Hey," he said, placing one hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. She looked up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He let her up and she looked at him. "What are you?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm an alien insect," he said. "My name's Crashhopper."

"Crashhopper?" she asked. "That's a neat name."

"Thanks," he said. "You must be Cassy. Chromastone talks about you a lot."

Cassy blushed a little and smiled. "I've never seen an alien like you before," she said.

"Probably never will again, 'cause I'm one of a kind!" he said to her.

Cassy then noticed her mirror on the wall and smiled. "Then who's that over there?" she asked pointing to the mirror, unable to resist a good joke.

"What, what?" he asked and looked. "Oh, look, what a strange-looking creature."

As Crashhopper went closer to the mirror to investigate, Cassy had a hard time keeping her laughter down as she watched him talk aloud about his reflection.

"Mmm. Look at those small eyes and that pointy head," he said.

"Looks like another Crashhopper to me," said Cassy.

"It can't be. I'm the only Crashhopper," Crashhopper protested and then smirked. "Watch me scare the pants off this imposter."

The bug alien turned to the mirror and growled like an angry lion, but then gasped, his face horrified as he let out a combination of a yelp and a scream and dove under Cassy's bed with only his feet sticking out. Cassy had to work twice as hard to not let him hear her laughter as she then heard him ask. "Is-is he gone now?"

Cassy looked in the mirror. "All except the feet," she said with a smile, watching the reflection of Crashhopper pulling his feet in. Cassy would have told him he could come out, but him pulling his feet in and him scaring himself in the mirror was now too funny. Her laughter spilled right out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Crashhopper heard Cassy laugh and realized she was laughing at him. He smirked. "So she thought I was funny, huh?" he said to himself. "Wonder if she'll find what I do to her next funny?"

Cassy kept laughing for a bit until she finally stopped, laying back on her bed. "Oh, man. That was too funny," she said.

"Wonder if you'll find this funny?" said Crashhopper as he suddenly tackled her again, this time pinning her to the bed and he began tickling her stomach with both hands. Cassy laughed hard when he did that because her stomach was one of her weak spots. She tried to escape, but he wouldn't let her up and he kept tickling her stomach, sides, ribs, and underarms, even getting her neck too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, you're really ticklish," Crashhopper teased her as he kept tickling her, making her laugh more.

Chromastone was watching from the doorway as his friend was tickling his fiancée. He smiled when he heard Cassy laugh her hardest, which prompted Crashhopper to stop and let her up. She caught her breath and smiled again.

"That was fun," she said. "And you scaring yourself in the mirror? Oh, I wish I had a video recording of it."

"I have that already, my love," said Chromastone as he came in, showing that he had the video recorder. "I've been recording it from when you blushed to now."

Cassy blushed a bright red this time and Chromastone smirked while Crashhopper just laughed. "Who's laughing now?" asked the alien insect.

He regretted asking that when Chromastone and Cassy tag-teamed up and tickled him, making him yelp and laugh.

Rachel and Sasha watched from where they were hidden and laughed to themselves as they watched the three give up on the tickle fight and fall down, tuckered out.

"Today was a good day, even with the wind," said Cassy.

No one argued with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, do your sides hurt from laughing so hard? Mine do.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
